


Friends with Benefits

by Writer76



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sad Reader, a lil angsty, jacks a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer76/pseuds/Writer76
Summary: A little thing about the reader being fwb's with everyone's favourite Strike Commander. Might be the start of something, might stay as a oneshot, we'll see.





	

She didn't wake him as she got up to leave, she was used to their little system now. Fuck through the night, grab a quick power nap, leave his quarters before anyone in the Overwatch compound spotted her. Her relationship with Morrison was complicated to say the least. They had started this no strings arrangement years ago and it was definitely _fulfilling_ , but, and she knew this sounded so cliché, something was missing. They had begun as teenagers, fucking like rabbits as new recruits, but Jack was a man now, Strike Commander at Overwatch, he had become more passionate, perhaps without even meaning to - and he was definitely much more skilled. She had fallen for him and she couldn't deny it any longer, the boy from Indiana she was friends with was now her rock, she was sure she couldn't have gone through the training without him, their long talks on missions, covering each other's backs on the field. She sighed, they had built such a friendship over the years, she couldn't be the one to ruin this. 

She glanced over her shoulder, admiring those blonde locks that always stuck out in odd directions the morning after. She blushed as she realised that was her fault and hoped he didn't have to change in front of any of the team today, those claw marks down his back would certainly stir up a fuss. She moved further from the bed, trying to put some distance between them but still trying to remain quiet. This would never last, she had always told herself this, he would drop her in a heartbeat for any other girl around. She was just easy prey, fair game. She came when called and knew what he liked. He would never love her. 

Heart heavy, she ditched his shirt from the night before, moving to find her own clothes. She had to get out of here. Get away from him for a bit. She couldn't sacrifice their friendship just because she caught feelings, it was selfish and not fair on Jack. She found her underwear, slipping on the garments and turning to try to track down her pants and shirt. She spotted her shirt by the edge of the mattress and hurriedly pulled it on, suddenly worried that Jack's breathing getting lighter was him beginning to wake up. She searched the room for her pants with no luck, sighing, she ran a hand down her face, only to see a hint of material lying up-

No. No. This was not happening. How did her pants get all the way up there? She stared in horror up at the pant leg just poking out from the top of Jack's closet and she wondered how the hell she was going to reach it. Eyes darting across the room, she locked on to the chair abandoned at his desk. Cringing as she remembered what this chair had endured last night (surprisingly the cheap desk chair had managed to support the both of them) she manoeuvred in front of the heavy oak wardrobe. Her teeth worried at her lip as she eyed the wheels hoping the punishment it had endured last night hadn't weakened it's legs, she certainly did not want the thing to move whilst she was precariously balanced upon it. 

Realising this was her only chance of not leaving Jack's room half-naked, she held onto the wooden handle of one of those doors and lifted her foot onto the cushion of the seat, the thing letting out a little puff of air under her sock. Huh, easy enough. Letting go off the door handle she raised her other foot, the chair squeaked and spun round as she now crouched on it, her arms flying out to try and regain her balance. It stopped turning and she gulped as she now faced the bed, Jack's eyes thankfully still closed. She shouldn't have let go off the door handle. She reached behind her, grabbing onto the edge as she slowly nudged her self around until her nose kissed the wood. Great, halfway there. Gingerly she allowed her self to stand, arms anxiously fluttering about in the air to make sure she didn't topple over - she had come to far to crash to the ground now. 

"Don't you dare spin again." She warned the chair for a moment forgetting that she had to be quiet. Deciding that the chair was behaving she stretched her arms upward, her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth in concentration. She cursed herself for being so small as her finger just missed the hem of her pant leg, a hair's width away. God fucking dammit. She tried again, stretching up on her tip toes this time but she was taken by surprise when two warm arms wrapped around her waist, a noise nuzzling at her back. 

"Morning, sweetheart." He rasped against her skin, husky with sleep. His thumb gently stroked across her abdomen, the small action making goosebumps appear across her skin. "Do you want some help reaching those?" He asked her sweetly, too sweetly. She let her arms drop in defeat. Why was he always so sweet to her? He placed a soft kiss to the back of her t-shirt and she felt her forehead meet with the door in front of her. Why did he have to make this hard?

"Are you okay?" He asked, relinquishing her waist as he let her climb down from the chair. He smiled as he easily reached her pants, tugging them down, chuckling. "How did these get up here, huh?" He held them out for her, his smile dropped again as his gaze landed on his face. She looked so stressed, so uncomfortable, was she cold? The heater was on full, it was winter after all. "Y/N?" 

"Thank you, Strike Commander Morrison." She replied bluntly, yanking her pants from his grip. She hurriedly set about putting them on and he crouched down beside her. 

"You're worrying me." He said and she ignored him, fastening her zip and turning to leave. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"I thought I'd leave before I overstayed my welcome." The words dripped with venom, stabbing into him almost as much as they hurt her. He frowned, words leaving him momentarily. He would never kick her out, he wasn't like that, not anymore. 

"Stay for breakfast. I've got bacon in the fridge, the good kind, smoked." He said and she huffed as she ran a hand through her hair, brushing it through with her fingers. She was not leaving this room with sex hair. He moved closer to her, a hand coming to rest on her arm, losing the jovial smile to level with her. "Can we talk? I know something's bothering you."

"Talk about what, Strike Commander Morrison? What do you want to fucking talk about?" She yelled at him, smacking his hand away and his eyes widened, stunned at her response. She stormed for the door, but Jack was faster, he swept in front of her, letting his back flatten against the door. She made eye contact with him and her resolve broke a little, voice cracking as tears pooled in her eyes, threatening to spill onto her cheeks. "Why won't you just let me leave?"

"You can leave as soon as you tell me why you're so upset." He said gently, he had never seen her like this before, fragile, so downright sad. In fact he was sure he had never seen her cry. His heart broke as he realised this was his fault, he had hurt her this way. Her back met with the wall and she sunk to the ground, knees hugged to her chest and he followed suit, moving away from the door to sit next to her. He moved to wipe her tears from her cheeks with his thumb and a wave of relief swept through him when she didn't swat his hand away again. He bumped shoulders with her and her head fell back to bump lightly with the plaster of the wall, her hands limply hung over her knees. "Just tell me what I did wrong."

"You let me fall in love with you."


End file.
